


Whisper

by hakyeons



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeons/pseuds/hakyeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan's voice is loud; too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

“Hongbin!” Jaehwan’s voice is loud; too loud. Especially in the setting of the school library, with students sitting silently at the surrounding tables, noses in books and daggered glares at anything that disturbs their important studies.

Hongbin frowns, pressing his glasses further up his nose with his pointer finger. “Lee Jaehwan, you’re in a library. Is that really the tone of voice you should be using?”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan laughs, the sound echoing in Hongbin’s ears, and he glances around to make sure it was just resounding in his own head and not throughout the whole room before he goes back to sorting the books on the shelf in front of him. “I’m just bored.”

“If you’re bored, maybe you should study.” Hongbin suggests. “You were obviously convinced you’re going to fail your chem test with the way you were ranting about it earlier today.”

“Me? Study?!” Jaehwan exclaims, and Hongbin shushes him again, earning another bright laugh and a blinding flash of teeth as Jaehwan grins at him. “That would be unheard of. Besides,” he swings his legs around to the back of the chair, nearly knocking it over to Hongbin’s dismay, and seats himself backwards so that he’s watching Hongbin. “I’d rather talk to you.”

Hongbin blinks at him. “Didn’t I just get done telling you we’re in a library? We actually shouldn’t even be talking like we are right now.”

“Whatever,” Jaehwan hums.

Jaehwan’s eyes become small crescents and Hongbin thinks his face is probably turning a vibrant red with the way he can feel his ears heating up. He really hates Jaehwan’s face.

He turns away and ignores the warmth that now creeps up the back of his neck. Jaehwan taps his foot on the floor, gaze still focused on Hongbin’s back, and there’s a few moments of welcome silence as he continues to sort his books.

That only lasts until Jaehwan suddenly gasps. “Oh, Hongbin! I just remembered-” But he’s too loud again and Hongbin really doesn’t want to tell Jaehwan to keep his voice down a second time. So he does the one thing he can think of doing. He drops the books in his hands, pleased by the soft sound they make as the hit the floor instead of a bang or crash, and then catches Jaehwan’s mouth with his own.

It’s a short kiss. Jaehwan tastes sweet, like the peach candies Hongbin saw him eating during class, and when he pulls back, he’s successfully shut Jaehwan up. The shocked expression on Jaehwan’s face is mildly adorable, but Hongbin pretends he didn’t think that, and instead, he decides to keep this method in mind for future use, should the need to keep Jaehwan quiet ever arise again.

“If we’re going to talk,” Hongbin finally says, embarrassed at the breathiness of his voice.  “then we need to whisper.”

He picks up his books and goes back to sorting. After a few minutes, he hears a low chuckle. He catches Jaehwan grinning again out of the corner of his eye.

“I can definitely whisper,” Jaehwan says.


End file.
